


Only Pinetree

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Dreamsharing, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not necessarily Weirdmageddon, Past Kidnapping, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Bill Cipher, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, consensual body modification, he's trying though, in a weird way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Dipper's been living with Bill for a while, but sometimes even he needs a reminder of just how important he is to Bill.A.N.: Feel free to imagine what human!Bill looks like, also be aware of the tags.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines & Wirt, Marco Diaz & Dipper Pines, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Others are implied - Relationship, The Beast/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 319





	Only Pinetree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Axolotl Prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319801) by [Boozombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie). 



Pinetree was having another nightmare. Even if he hadn’t just teleported himself back into their shared bedroom, Bill would have simply sensed his soulmate’s distress. 

Ever since their bonding, and more time spent together that didn’t involve Dipper on the verge of a panic attack, the two of them had become much better at sensing each other’s moods. 

Bill knew now when Dipper needed a few moments of space and Dipper knew when not to question Bill on something. It hadn’t been easy for either of them, despite how much Bill had wanted it. 

But they’d both made sacrifices in order to make their shared eternity a little easier on the other. Bill had bothered to learn about humans (or past humans now made immortal) needed in order to be happy and functional. He’d practically interrogated Beasty’s boy and the Sunspot for not only human things (bathrooms were apparently important?) but what his precious Pinetree needed to be comfortable. 

Of course Pinetree’s needs at first didn’t matter, or at least that’s what Bill thought. Dipper should just have been happy with Bill, without need or anything else other than what Bill decided to give him. That was until he’d found Dipper crying in the shower, clawing at his scalp and biting his lip hard enough to bleed. 

While as tempting as it had been to lick up the blood and tears and simply pleasure Pinetree until he felt better, Beast had recommended actually talking to the previously-mortal about his feelings would be better in the long run. 

After promising that no matter what Dipper said Bill wouldn’t punish him for it (now taking his anger out on his henchmaniacs while Dipper wasn’t present was always an option so at least the dream demon would get his anger out somehow), they talked for hours. 

For one of the first times Dipper could remember, Bill was kind and gentle as he pulled Dipper’s hands away from his scalp and dried him off. Got him cool clean water to drink and soft clothes to wear. The PJ’s hadn’t been Bill’s usual style which was making Dipper sleep nude, so they were greatly appreciated. Soft blue shorts and a bright yellow hoodie that fell down to the young man’s knees gave some level of comfort to Dipper that Bill simply couldn’t comprehend. 

That night they talked for hours, only pausing when Dipper drifted off and Bill being to enraptured in watching a peaceful Dipper to wake him. 

Watching his bond-mate sleep, for the first time in a while unburdened and unafraid- trusting that Bill wouldn’t make some kind of move during their “truce” was when it hit Bill. 

He’d been going about this all wrong. He’d been treating his Pinetree like any other pet he wanted to break, he was treating him like he’d treated Sixer decades ago. And that was the problem. 

Bill didn’t want a pet, he wanted a partner- an equal. If Dipper was constantly two seconds away from a panic attack, then he wouldn’t be able to access all of his potential- to become what Bill knew he could be. 

So, from then on, Bill began trying to be more “considerate” as Beast’s boy called it. He asked if Dipper wanted to have sex, he gave Dipper clothes he’d be comfortable in. 

Though, that had ended up with Dipper occasionally wearing something Bill liked as a “treat,” which seemed to be not exactly an equal exchange but one Bill could tolerate. 

That night had just been the first of many that instead of tearing about Dipper’s soul/mental state, they stayed up all night talking. Dipper asking Bill questions about the universe and whatever else wasn’t in the journals and Bill asking Dipper about what it felt like being human, what he could do to better understand what Dipper felt. 

It felt good, to put it simply. Bill guessed that when both partners of a bond were happy then they both felt better? Whatever it was, he was a demon and this shit barely made sense to him. All he knew was that he got to enjoy holding a sleeping Pinetree who didn’t reject his touch and a much more active bed partner. 

With all this in mind, Bill was a little disappointed to find Dipper having a nightmare. They’d been doing so well lately, what could his precious Pinetree possibly be having a nightmare about?

\----

Dipper was falling. His dream had started walking in on Bill fucking some stranger, and when Dipper screamed at them- Bill had laughed. 

“You thought I was actually going to keep you? Why would I want a pathetic broken starchild when I can have anyone else?” 

The golden god lazily waved his hand, sending Dipper sailing out their balcony and outside the fearamid. He was falling- and why even try to reach out for his magic? Bill didn’t want him, the person who took his life and shredded it decided he didn’t want Dipper. 

If the person he’d changed for didn’t want him, then what was the point?

Accepting his seemingly inevitable death, Dipper didn’t know what to do when a pair of strong familiar arms caught him.  
“Heya Pinetree! I saw you were having a nightmare- was it because you missed me? Admitted it, you missed me!” Bill hadn’t seen the start of the nightmare and hoped the playful jab would help relax his bondmate. 

When Dipper responded by throwing his arms around his neck, muffling his sobs, Bill didn’t really know what to do. 

“Dipper? What is it?” Had the past-mortal dreamt of being assaulted again? Or something like that?

“You didn’t me- what if you get bored of me?” 

The dream-demon didn’t know how to respond to that. At least not in this world- pressing a kiss to Dipper’s forehead he brought them both back to the material world. 

Once awake, Dipper curled into Bill- his tears staining the flawless dress shirt Bill was so fond of. 

“Sorry,” the brunette muttered, attempting to pull away only to be held back by Bill. 

There was a moment of silence between the two, Bill taking advantage of the time to figure out how best to comfort Dipper. 

“Pinetree, if someone besides me touched you what would happen?” 

The young man sniffled, his voice quiet but resigned, 

“We’d both get shocked,” 

“And if someone touched Sixer?” 

“Nothing would happen?” Bill could see the cogs going in Dipper’s head, trying to understand where Bill was going with this. 

“Which is because?”

“You stopped seeing him as a possession?” 

“Exactly, and what did I give you that Sixer never got? That no one else has ever or will ever be given?” 

Dipper wordless reached behind Bill’s back, under the shirt to touch the tattoo-like scar placed there. Not long after their first night spent talking, Bill had requested Dipper give him a gift. Whereas Dipper hadn’t been asked about the mark Bill put on him, he was asked to put his own mark on Bill. 

Initially, Dipper wanted nothing to do with it. Until he realized exactly what this meant- what Bill was allowing. 

He was giving himself to Dipper just as Dipper had given himself to Bill. Bill was making them into equals. 

It took hours, each second of the process undertaken with Dipper’s usual steadfastness and focus. Even before that, Dipper made literally hundreds of sketches until he found something that he liked. Something that captured himself just as Bill’s mark on him captured Bill’s essence. 

In the end, the mark went down Bill’s back. A stylized pine tree, beginning at the top of Bill’s back, went down to the tail of his spine. It’s branches ran along Bill’s ribs, but what Dipper was especially proud of was the placement of other symbols- Dipper was who he was because of his friends and family. 

Subtly placed within the border of the Pinetree was a shooting star, a mackerel, and the six fingered hand. 

If the sketching and development of the mark took hours, it took even longer to actually put it on Bill’s back. This was for a number of reasons, not just Dipper’s inner perfectionist. For Bill’s part, he insisted that Dipper carve it into him since Bill’s mark had been carved into Dipper. 

While Bill was very much a fan of pain, both in terms of giving and receiving, Dipper never really enjoyed giving it. That meant there were points in the carving process where Dipper had to stop because the idea of hurting his bondmate this much was just too painful. 

By the end of it, Bill was marked just as deeply as Dipper, though Dipper’s mark was confined primarily to Bill’s back and Bill’s mark on Dipper expanded over his back, chest and arms. 

This is what Bill referred to when he asked his Pinetree what he’d given him. 

“No one else ever has or ever will mark me like I let you. Everything else I had before was just something to pass the time until I found you. I will never get bored of you, Mason Pines. How could I?” 

With incredibly soft hands, Bill gently brushed away Dipper’s tears then grinned. Before Dipper could think through that, Bill flipped them over so that Dipper was pinned beneath him. 

“Besides, I’ll need eternity to figure out how you could possibly be such a nerd.” 

When Dipper laughed, the previous nightmare’s fears seemingly vanishing from the ex-mortal’s face, Bill considered it a personal victory.

**Author's Note:**

> -Peeks out behind bush-  
> No one tell the Fantastic Beasts fandom I'm posting this instead of updating any of my other stuff. 
> 
> Also, this is directly because of two things. One- the last two chapters of "The Axolotl Prophecy" and two- I recently got my girlfriend into Gravity Falls. So it's been on my mind lately. 
> 
> Sorry if it's a little wonky, I've been out of the writing game, and the GF fandom for a bit. 
> 
> Last thing- this is inspired by the Axolotl Prophecy which was inspired by the Law of Gravity. That's confusing enough to make even Bill proud.


End file.
